The present invention relates to an X-ray image display apparatus and, in particular, to an X-ray image display apparatus which is useful for interventional angiography where blood vessels and a moving catheter inserted thereinto are imaged.
So far, in order to get a stereoscopic X-ray image, the following X-ray imaging system and steps have been used. An X-ray tube that has two X-ray focuses emits continuous X-ray pulses transmitting an object under test given some contrast medium alternatively toward each focus. The transmitting X-ray enters an X-ray detector, which produces video signal in proportion to the intensity distribution of the incident X-ray and transmits the video signal to an X-ray image display device.
In response to the video signal, images of the object under test corresponding to each focus are displayed on a screen of the display device alternatively in successive frames. These images are observed through an appropriate stereoscope means like a combination of a polarization shutter and polarization eyeglasses, or a stereoscopic viewer, thus providing a right-eye projected image and a left-eye projected one corrsponding to each focus, respectively.
However, if angiography, especially interventional angiography is executed with the above-described X-ray image apparatus and blood-vessel contrast medium, it is difficult to observe a moving catheter inside one specific blood vessel in continuing frames and to manipulate a catheter desirably through the blood vessel since plenty of blood vessels, bones, etc. are displayed with being overlapped manifold and flat.